


I had to go on the down low

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you died 10 years ago and you are at my front door</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had to go on the down low

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy !!

Kagami is sitting on his couch, watching a basketball game when the doorbell rings. Kagami gets up to answer it. He wasn't quite expecting this.

"Hey, Taiga-" Before Aomine could continue, there was a sharp sting on his cheek. 

"You have been alive for 10 years, and you haven't even come to see me once! You are such a selfish asshole!" Kagami says, starting to cry.

"I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I hate you." Kagami says, sobbing. Aomine pulls Kagami into his chest, rubbing his back.

"I hate you.." Kagami weakly says.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Aomine says. Kagami sniffles, pushing away from Aomine.

"Where were you?" Kagami asks.

"I can't say." Aomine says, trying to avoid contact. Kagami glares at him, and Aomine quickly gives in.

"Fine. My father was in some trouble with the mafia, so I had to be on the down low for a bit. Don't worry, I haven't broken any laws. I'm a police officer. I can't do that shit." Aomine says, laughing.

"God, I love you so much." Kagami says, burying his head in Aomine's shoulder.

"I thought you hated me?" 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
